


Escape From Reality

by kuroiyousei



Series: November Quick Fics [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous relationship status for main couple(s), Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), F/M, POV: Miscellaneous (Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir face off against an enemy that shows them a variety of unpleasant possibilities… and one that may be a little more pleasant.





	Escape From Reality

"They said I play too many video games and don't know the difference between fantasy and reality..." The akumatized villain, calling herself Dimension, shouted her manifesto as so many of them did. "But I'll show everyone that _any_ reality can be real enough to change your life... or to end it! Starting with you, Ladybug and Chat Noir!" 

She waved an akumatized parody of a motion controller at them in a rapid succession of movements like repeatedly cracking a whip, and in the air around them at each invisible point where the fictional whip's end would have snapped, a translucent oval of color -- red, yellow, black, blue -- appeared and began wheeling around and above the two superheroes in unpredictable patterns. Inside the whirling set of hazy-edged shapes, Ladybug and Chat Noir threw each other a glance of bemusement. 

"Is your idea of reality to make us look at pretty colors?" Chat Noir scratched his head, then, with a lop-sided grin, threw out an elbow as if to prod Ladybug with it as he added, "I think she really _doesn't_ know the difference." 

Ladybug had to smile a little, but... "Let's just make finding her akuma a reality, OK?" 

"Of course, milady!" And Chat Noir moved to duck under one of the floating colors and dash toward their enemy. The black, hazy-edged oval caught him in the shoulder, however, and with a loud popping sound like a cork from a bottle, he disappeared. 

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug yelped, and jumped backward to avoid the black oval that swerved in her direction. This put her right in the path of the red one, and with both a popping sound and a popping _sensation_ \-- as if _she_ were the cork -- she suddenly found herself somewhere else. 

Well, it was still the streets of Paris. But something -- _everything_ , in fact -- was different about them. The walls and buildings and even the parked cars around her were a confusion of varied hues she couldn't take in quite yet, and the people had gathered in far different groups than those carefully collected at corners and behind cover to peek around and see what Dimension would do. These onlookers had clustered up at different points seemingly at random, and stood casually chatting. Confused, Ladybug drew closer. 

A list of startling items became gradually evident: first, the surrounding chaotic colors were spray-painted onto every available upright surface in an epidemic of graffiti; second, the only thing those that viewed it had to say was a litany of repetitive praise for its artistry and the talent of someone they called 'Tagger;' third, they'd been engaged in this activity for a dreadfully long time, if their near-emaciated frames and the human waste on their lower bodies was any indication; fourth, the graffiti -- or 'street art,' to give it the name used by the enthusiastic, starving audience -- had some sort of hypnotic power over those that looked directly at it. Even from the corner of her eye, Ladybug felt the pull: a dizzy, euphoric impression and the creeping alien thought that it really _did_ look nice and the artist really _was_ talented. 

She shook her head violently, eyes closed, and when she opened them again she focused steadfastly on the cobblestones beneath her feet. Lucky this 'Tagger' hadn't painted the ground as well! She sidled up to the nearest group of art critics. 

"Look at the colors!" one of them was saying rapturously. 

Ladybug had, in the short time she'd been here, heard him say this once already, and now, careful to concentrate only on him, she grasped his shoulders and shook. "Hey! Snap out of it!" 

When he didn't reply, nor even turn his head in her direction, she attempted to drag him away or pull him off balance, but he seemed stuck in place and would not budge. She tried putting her hands over his eyes from behind as if playing the 'Guess who!' game, but he pushed her arms away and said, "Just look at the way the red melts into the orange!" 

"Tagger is so talented," agreed the elderly woman beside him in a tone of extreme weakness, and even as she made the comment she fell to her knees. Almost in a panic, Ladybug tried to catch her under the arms and ease her away from the soiled spot where she collapsed, but she too proved impossible to move. She just kept staring at the graffiti out of an unhealthily pale face. 

These people needed food and water and to be cleaned up and gotten away from here, but obviously Ladybug lacked the power to effect that on her own. Glancing around at everyone clustered all up and down the street, she felt her heart sink slowly but surely into her spotted shoes. She also noticed the swirling colors not far off still doing their unpredictable dance in the air around where she'd originally appeared. The red was missing now, and in its place whirled a white oval whose movements seemed the most darting and random of all. If she understood correctly, those were portals to -- as Dimension had hinted -- other realities. The red one must lead here, so now it had been replaced by white, which led... where? Back to her own reality? Could she catch it and then come back here with help? She had to try. 

The white portal proved far too capricious to catch, however, and she found herself popping through the black one before she even realized what was happening. Well, at least she followed Chat Noir; if she could find him, they could regroup and consider what to do. 

A mere moment in the new reality was enough to make her shudder, for the structures of this Paris were covered in cobwebs. It was like the street leading up to the Arc de Triomphe under Anansi's influence, only far worse. The wispy pale substance stretched from the ledge of one window the next, across doorways, and from wall to street as far as the eye could see. Despite the blue sky, the entire world looked dusty and grey, and in the corners of her eyes she thought she saw skittering movement. What was going on here?? 

Even as she directed her gaze upward in the immediate vicinity, something like a teardrop made of web detached from a street lamp and fell to the ground. Its outer covering seemed to melt away, and a cluster of huge spiders uncurled, detangled themselves from each other's legs, and turned their many eyes upon her. 

In great agitation, Ladybug looked for something she could fling her yo-yo at in order to swing away... but everything was far too spidery, and she didn't feel confident connecting with any of it. She did a panicked little dance in place as she watched the spiders approaching, and a squeal escaped her lips as she searched for cover. And then, with a thud that made her shriek out loud, Chat Noir landed in front of her. He wore thigh-high wading boots, for some reason, instead of his usual footwear, but to her relief his staff was extended; he held it like a hockey player ready to bat away a puck and then get into a knock-down-drag-out with some member of the opposing team. Except the puck -- and the opposing team! -- was a group of spiders. 

"Since I ran into myself here just a few minutes ago," he said over his shoulder, "I assume you're that other reality's Marinette!" 

"M-M-Marinette?!" was all she could reply, frozen in place more completely than fear of the spiders could hope to leave her. 

"Oh!" Chat Noir replied, a bit startled. "Do you not know each other's identities in your world yet?" The first of the spiders had reached him, and he knocked it away with his staff. It flew twelve feet into the air and disappeared into a swirl of purple and black. They weren't real spiders, then, but the product of some akuma. 

"No!" Ladybug's head spun, and not merely from the thought of an akumatized villain covering Paris in spiders. "You didn't tell the other Chat Noir, did you??" 

"It didn't come up," this Chat Noir assured her, fighting off a thickening wave of arachnids. "I was too busy rescuing him just like this! When the egg sacs open, the spiders inside go for the first person they see. They don't bite, just swarm all over them -- but that's bad enough! Araña wants to convince everyone that spiders are awesome, but it's backfired -- nobody comes out of the buildings anymore." 

Ladybug was a little easier at the news that this undertaking hadn't shattered the secrecy between her and her world's Chat Noir, but horrified at the nature of this dimension's dilemma. She would have asked why the local Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't captured the akuma yet, but believed she already saw the answer: Chat Noir's movements, even as he defended her against the last of the spiders as if he did this all the time, were stiff, awkward, borderline clumsy. "You're injured!" 

"No." He grimaced over his shoulder at her. "Just scared to death of spiders." 

"Me too," she admitted. That would hamper _anyone's_ ability to deal with a city full of them. 

"I know." He gave her a smart-aleck grin. "And I need to get back to _my_ Ladybug. You should get through your portal before another egg sac hatches!" 

Ladybug glanced where he was looking, and indeed saw the whirling set of colorful portals waiting for her. Here, the black portal was missing and had been replaced with the red. "Which one did Chat Noir take?" 

"I couldn't tell." 

"I'll aim for white, then. Thank you!" she shouted as she darted to try. 

But again the chaotic movements of the portals betrayed her; blue filled her vision, and with another popping sound and sensation she was carried to yet another version of Paris. Her running momentum did not slacken at the transition, and she stumbled several more steps forward and smack into Chat Noir. They both tumbled to the ground, she on top of him, and his eyes widened as he recognized her. 

"Please tell me you're _my_ Chat Noir," she gasped. 

"Always and forever, milady," he said just as breathlessly, probably because she'd knocked the wind out of him. He added, "But if you mean the Chat Noir from the reality where Dimension sent us off to various miserable places covered in spiders, I'm that Chat Noir too." 

"Thank goodness," Ladybug said, climbing off him and scanning the area. Her brows lowered as she took in the scene, and she asked, "What's going on in this Paris?" with a sense of great uneasiness. 

Chat Noir jumped to his feet and stood beside her, looking grim -- or at least as grim as he was capable of. "They've got everything they need in there..." He gestured to the pedestrians that resembled walking showers, their bodies circled from head to ankle in opaque curtains. "Food, water, something that keeps them clean, and they can even sleep standing up. They can see out, but nobody can see in. I saw the supervillain putting the things on some construction workers, and they just went back to work without talking to each other. _Nobody_ interacts wearing these things; I think the villain hates all kinds of human interaction, but he didn't say a word when I saw him!" 

"Then us standing here talking is probably going to draw his attention," Ladybug speculated. "Where are the Ladybug and Chat Noir of this reality?" 

"I haven't seen them. Maybe they got curtained like these people?" 

"It _would_ be hard to fight in those things... Should we try to defeat the villain ourselves?" 

Chat Noir did a pensive handstand. "I don't think we have time to go defeating all the villains in these realities... who knows what Dimension is up to back in _our_ reality?" 

With a reluctant final look around, Ladybug protested, "I don't like to leave them like this, though." 

"Always so kind," said Chat Noir admiringly. "But it's not as bad as some we've seen..." 

"You're right." She clenched a fist in unhappy determination. "Let's see if we can get back through the white portal!" 

They turned to face the crazy ovals. Ladybug thought she was getting better at predicting their patterns, but the white one remained the fastest and the least calculable among the other available options of yellow, red, and black. As she and Chat Noir dove for it, he got swept up by the red one, while she popped through the black again. 

Spider-Paris' Chat Noir was nowhere in sight, and neither, thank goodness, was any egg sac ready to burst -- but that didn't mean Ladybug wanted to linger. She spun and dashed for the portals again, and this time actually managed to hit the one she wanted. With a pop, the graffiti-covered Paris came back into view, and Ladybug quickly dropped her eyes to the ground. 

"Chat Noir!" she shouted. "Where are you?" 

His voice came from nearby, but unfortunately its tone was all hypnosis in remarking, "What a cool design! What genius painted this?" 

Ladybug looked up just far enough to see the black-clad figure slowly making his way toward a nearby car where bright colors already tugged at the corner of her eye. With a sound of frustration she followed, and, getting around in front of him, put both hands over his eyes and tried to hold him back. And perhaps because he hadn't yet reached the spot where he would be rooted to the ground immovably, it worked; though he raised his hands to try to remove hers, his grip was lackluster and his steps slowed. He came to a halt, stood still a long moment simply holding her wrists, and finally wondered, "What's going on?" 

"Chat Noir, I'm going to remove my hands," she told him, "and you _can't_ look at the graffiti. Look at the sky, or the ground, or -- or at me, but not at the graffiti. OK?" 

As she did as she'd said, his face wore the grin she'd expected when she'd suggested he look at her. "OK, milady," he replied, pleased. "I'm always happy to look at you! But what's with this place?" 

"It seems like nobody appreciated the villain's art. Now everyone who looks at it is hypnotized and can't leave or talk about anything else. They're all starving because they're not allowed to do anything but admire his graffiti nonstop!" 

Chat Noir swept a careful low glance around, undoubtedly taking in enough of the people nearby to confirm what she'd told him. "Do you think we're hypnotized somewhere too?" 

"If we are," Ladybug replied in dismay, "the villain could easily have taken our Miraculous while we just stood there praising his art." 

"Or maybe there _is_ no Ladybug and Chat Noir in this reality. Le Papillon showed up and started stirring up trouble, but somehow we never got our Miraculous and aren't around to help. Maybe in curtain-Paris too." 

"I can't decide which idea is worse," Ladybug grumbled. 

He met her eyes again, but this time with a thoughtful, almost sneaky smile that didn't seem to fit the situation. "I've got an idea," he said. 

"Yeah?" 

"We may not have time and energy to defeat all these villains or even check whether there's anyone around who can, but maybe we can do something to help. These people need to be fed and cleaned and to get some rest, right?" 

"Yeah...?" She stared into his strangely green eyes for a moment, and then suddenly realized what he meant. "Yeah! That's genius!" 

He bowed. "I'm like that sometimes!" And he turned back toward the portals again. 

"Wait!" Her cry halted him mid-step. "We keep getting separated; hold my hand!" 

Coming back toward her, he took her extended hand and kissed it. "I thought you'd never ask!" Then together they tried to intercept the blue portal. 

Yet again they weren't able to pinpoint the one they wanted. Yellow swallowed them up with a pop, and, hands still tightly clasped, they found themselves elsewhere: not the streets of Paris this time, but an annoyingly familiar suite in an obnoxiously familiar hotel. After a brief glance around, each met the other's gaze, and they both sighed. 

"Chloé?" they queried in unison. 

"In here!" came the immediate reply from the next room. The same voice -- Chloé's voice -- then went on in frustration, obviously addressing someone else, "Don't you dare put that on me! That thing is absolutely hideous!" Then there was a loud rustling of paper and a muffled cry, followed by another yell in their direction: "Whoever's out there, get in here and help me before I puke from this horrible color!" 

The scene in the next room was not all together surprising: a clearly akumatized woman whose left hand had been replaced by a pair of scissors was busily cutting outfits from pieces of paper she pulled from a kind of quiver at her back. They grew to life-size as she cut, bore tabs like those used to attach such clothing to paper dolls, and were obviously intended to be worn by Chloé Bourgeois. The latter hung in the air, tied up at wrists and ankles by long strings of simpler, chain-style paper dolls, currently dressed in a fluffy sequined orange dress of which she evidently didn't approve. 

Both the villain and the victim looked over as Ladybug and Chat Noir entered, and mimicked the unison of a moment before in demanding, "Who on Earth are you?" 

"And what are you _wearing_?" Chloé added. 

So that basically proved Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't exist in this reality. Of course there was no reason they couldn't eventually, but it was still a depressing thought. 

"Well, I don't care who you are," was Chloé's next, dismissive comment. "This servant I fired because she brought me ugly clothing turned into a monster and is making me wear hideous rags like _this_ \--" the clause ended on a disgusted shriek-- "and _you_ need to take care of it! You know who I am, I assume?" 

The villain had paused with the next outfit mostly cut out, staring at Ladybug and Chat Noir warily, but as Chloé went on about how the daughter of the mayor of Paris should never be forced to wear such monstrosities and the villain's taste was even worse as a monster than it had been as a personal assistant, she returned to her snipping without a word. 

"Come on," Chat Noir whispered. "Let's find the blue portal." 

Ladybug barely resisted as he pulled her back into the other room. "But Chloé..." 

"If the worst that supervillain's doing to her is making her wear clothing she doesn't like, she'll be OK for now." 

With a shrug Ladybug admitted, "At least this one isn't trying to kill her." She _did_ feel a little bad about leaving even Chloé at the mercy of an akuma in a Ladybugless Paris, though. 

This time they made it through the blue oval and back to the curtain dimension. It looked as it had before: with numerous shrouded white figures moving about in a fairly normal fashion, just completely invisible behind their yards of cloth and never acknowledging the presence of others. 

"You said the villain was near here a little earlier, right?" Ladybug asked. 

"Yeah. I figure if we keep talking, he'll show up." 

"It probably helps that we're holding hands." She thought she saw a faint blush seep out from beneath Chat Noir's mask as she said this, and that made her own face heat. 

Chat Noir cleared his throat. "This is going to be tough once he does show up." 

"I know. It's hard enough on our own!" 

"We'll probably want to grab him from both sides so we're all touching, and then jump. If we miss, don't think about it -- just jump again." 

"Right." She nodded firmly. "We can do this." 

"Hey! Isn't this great?" Chat Noir startled her with his sudden yell. "Look how well we're interacting! We always get along so well! We always want to talk to each other and hold each other's hands!" 

"Uh, yeah!" Ladybug took her turn at the ridiculous taunt. "We hang out all the time! And we get other people involved too!" 

" _Do_ we?" Chat Noir's eyes twinkled as he asked this in a low tone. 

Ladybug blushed more deeply than before at his implication. "I mean we have a lot of _friends_!" she cried. "Friends who interact with each other all the time, just like we do!" 

"Sometimes we get into arguments!" Chat Noir agreed. "With people we interact with!" 

"Oh, yes! There's all sorts of drama! Sometimes people even get their feelings hurt!" 

"Misunderstandings! And deceitful behavior! And insults! And--" 

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug freed one hand from where they'd somehow come to be clasping both, and pointed. A ripple in the crowd seemed to be making its way in their direction, and as the pedestrian traffic shifted she thought she could see a different color than the omnipresent white. 

"That's him, all right." Together they began backing up, her left hand still in his right, until they were about as close to the portals as they could get without risking being hit by one on its forward swing. And before them, a figure wearing a black curtain emerged and plodded slowly toward them. It stopped not far off and, though it said nothing, seemed to be examining them. Several moments passed in silence. 

Undoubtedly to speed things along, Chat Noir bent toward Ladybug and asked, "Well, what do you think, milady?" 

"I think Chloé wouldn't approve of the outfit," Ladybug replied. 

The villain struck in a sudden, startling movement. His curtain fluttered upward with the missile that flew from each of his outflung hands, granting them just a brief view of the sad-looking man beneath. But they were too busy dodging the white cloth that had shot toward them, threatening to make them into solitary curtain-wearers probably every bit as lonely as this guy. Their hands had broken apart with their leap, but it didn't matter; if they couldn't get hold of him quickly and drag him back in this direction, being separated would be the least of their worries. 

More curtains raced toward their new positions; Ladybug jumped while Chat Noir ducked. Then a yo-yo flicked out at the enemy in the hopes of immobilizing him at least briefly. The villain essayed a dodge of his own, but came immediately up against Chat Noir's extended staff and was caught neatly in the yo-yo's string. The two superheroes dashed forward, each catching hold of one side of the floating bar above the guy's head from which his curtains hung. They pulled his stumbling form toward the portals, and Ladybug could feel him straining against the tie in which he was wrapped; it wouldn't hold him long. 

The colors swirled before them, and by now they were definitely parsing the patterns somewhat. The curtain-villain struggled even harder as Chat Noir said, "3..." 

"2..." said Ladybug. 

"1..." 

"Jump!" 

With a red pop, they'd succeeded -- all three of them landed in graffiti-Paris. Hastily they shoved the curtain-villain forward, Ladybug disengaging her yo-yo, and stepped back themselves. Now to get the all-important answer: could one akumatized villain resist the hypnosis created by another? 

The man caught his balance after a step or two, then stood still as he'd done in curtain-Paris just a minute before, seeming to look around without a word at the admirers of Tagger's street art. He took another step forward as he and the superheroes heard someone nearby make a remark to a neighbor and get a reply: clear interaction. Then white cloth began to fly. Bystanders disappeared one by one, and Ladybug was pleased to see the old woman she'd been so concerned about before rising easily to her feet as soon as she was under the protection of a curtain. 

"Come on," Chat Noir whispered, and drew her backward again. The villain was moving away from them, up the street, curtaining everyone he could see, but if they spoke too loudly he would undoubtedly turn once more. They needed to get through a portal, and right now it didn't much matter which. 

The color turned out to be black, proving it _did_ actually matter which since Ladybug hadn't really wanted to come back to this version of Paris. She and Chat Noir shuddered in tandem as they realized where they were, and huddled almost unconsciously closer together. 

"It worked," Chat Noir said, still in a whisper though they'd left curtain-villain behind. Doubtless he, like Ladybug, thought attracting the attention of the spiders around here would be every bit as bad. 

"At least they're better off now than they were before," Ladybug replied in as quiet a tone. And looking around she added, "Now _I'm_ getting an idea..." 

"I love your ideas," Chat Noir told her with a grin obviously tempered somewhat by their surroundings. 

But before she could speak again, another voice -- this one not bothering to whisper -- called out to them. "I thought you might come back, since the portals are still here!" And the other Chat Noir vaulted into view. This time the spider-Paris Ladybug swung in beside him, and Ladybug noticed she too wore tall wading boots. That only made sense, given what this Paris was like, but it _did_ rather spoil the outfit. 

"Do you two need some pointers," alternate Chat Noir went on, "from a more in-tune superhero team?" And he threw an arm around alternate Ladybug's waist and laid his head on her shoulder. 

The gesture and the question combined were so easily understood that Chat Noir's jaw dropped and Ladybug's face went burning hot -- far worse than earlier. With a squeak she dropped his hand and stepped awkwardly away, stammering as she did so, "No, no, no, of course we don't need any pointings -- pointers -- like that! No pointers at all! We're just fine in-tune the way we are, thanks!" 

But, " _I_ think we could use some pointers!" Chat Noir told his double with eager haste. "How did this happen?" 

Alternate Chat Noir moved to kiss alternate Ladybug, who pushed his face away with a roll of eyes. "This really isn't the time for it, kitty-cat." Then, turning to the others, she added, "Do you need our _real_ help?" 

"You'll figure it out eventually," alternate Chat Noir whispered loudly behind his hand to his twin. 

"Oh, like _you_ did?" wondered alternate Ladybug with affectionate sarcasm. 

Alternate Chat Noir allowed, "You're right, milady." And to Ladybug and Chat Noir he admitted, " _She_ figured everything out. She's even more of a genius than I am." 

"Right!" Chat Noir agreed. "I'm always in awe of her powers!" 

"What did I do to deserve _two_ of them," Ladybug muttered. Then, loudly, overriding the two amorous cats, she said, "Actually, Ladybug, you _might_ be able to help us." 

Her Chat Noir's attention snapped right back from the small distance it had wandered. "You said you had an idea." 

"Yes! I think we can use the same trick twice, and help Chloé!" 

The alternate pair echoed, "Chloé?" and, meeting each other's eyes, sighed. 

On the other hand, Chat Noir's face lit up. "Good thinking!" And he started looking around at the walls and lamp posts. 

"So what do you need?" alternate Ladybug wondered. "I suppose Chloé's gotten herself targeted again?" 

"We need to push one of those egg sacs through the yellow portal," Ladybug explained, "to scare off her villain at least temporarily. But Chat Noir and I can't use our powers until we get back to our own reality and face our own villain. If we can find an egg sac--" 

"There!" Chat Noir's searching gaze had located one three storeys up a wall above them. 

Ladybug gave him a nod of acknowledgment. "--can you two help us get it down and through the portal?" 

They all looked at the egg sac, and they all shuddered in unison. Then, eyes falling again, the four of them laughed nervously. 

"Yes, of course," alternate Ladybug assured her, though her voice very naturally wavered a little at the prospect of messing it up and spilling spiders all over them. 

"That one doesn't look ready to hatch yet," alternate Chat Noir assured her. "Which is a problem we'll have to deal with once we get it down." 

"But _how_ do we get it down?" Chat Noir wondered. 

Alternate Ladybug, frowning upward, took her yo-yo in hand, and Ladybug was intimately familiar with the motion, as well as with the sound of a voice just like hers crying out, "Lucky Charm!" Some things had gone differently in this reality, and the superheroes were wearing wellies, but many things were identical. 

A small folding chair without legs -- just plastic cushion and back and a couple of hooks on the bottom for attaching it to something -- appeared in the air above alternate Ladybug and dropped into her hands. "What _is_ this?" she wondered, sounding as baffled as Ladybug felt. 

"It's a stadium chair," both Chat Noirs informed her at the same moment. One of them went on, "You bring it to a game to make the seats more comfortable." 

"Well, I'm not sure it'll make things any more comfortable for _us_ with all these spiders around," alternate Ladybug muttered, her eyes darting from point to point in another motion Ladybug was eminently familiar with. She decided to join her. 

"Um, milady..." Alternate Chat Noir was looking uneasily up the street. "I think I hear the skitter-scatter of a lot of little feet coming our way..." 

"One more second," said alternate Ladybug with a touch of desperation, and then she and Ladybug lighted on the same solution at the same moment. "There!" they both cried, startling the Chats. Then they got busy, each taking her Chat Noir by the arms and arranging him as needed: shoulder-to-shoulder, facing the wall to which the egg sac adhered. Alternate Ladybug stood in front of them, holding the stadium chair so its back was to them, and instructed, "Now, if you each extend your staff to the same length, so they catch the hooks under here..." 

"The chair becomes a giant spatula!" gloated one Chat Noir. 

"For a super nasty omelette," the other added. 

In perfect synchronization they did as they were told, and alternate Ladybug ducked as the seat was lifted out of her hands by the two extending staffs. It rose smoothly at an oblique angle, and where it hit the wall slid neatly underneath the sac, separating the latter from the stone so it settled down against the seat back and descended gently toward the pavement again as the staffs retracted. They didn't bring it within arm's reach, though, seeming to agree tacitly that just beyond was close enough. 

"Now..." said alternate Chat Noir, looking up the street again to where the sound of tapping spider claws definitely sounded, "you said the yellow portal, right?" 

"Right," said Ladybug. 

"Then take this." Alternate Chat Noir gestured to his staff, and Ladybug was quick to obey. She and her Chat Noir pivoted, turning the chair with its disgusting burden toward where the portals whirled some distance away. Alternate Chat Noir was already headed in that direction. "Extend!" he called as he ran. Ladybug and Chat Noir did so, struggling to keep the wobbling seat steady as the staffs grew longer. "Cataclysm!" alternate Chat Noir shouted next, raising his hand. 

They stopped the chair's movement just in front of the portals, where alternate Chat Noir halted as well. He watched carefully, then darted his hand out to slap the egg sac off the stadium seat and forward just as the yellow portal swung by. His Cataclysm destroyed the sac's outer coating of web, and they all barely saw a mass of spiders pushed forward into the portal, where they disappeared -- hopefully to swarm over the scissor-handed villain tormenting Chloé and drive her away long enough for Chloé to escape. 

Alternate Chat Noir seized the stadium chair and bounded back to his Ladybug, who threw it into the sky to return it to the magic (though it changed nothing, of course, as no akuma had been captured). Her earring spots were already in short supply. 

"You two better get out of here," alternate Chat Noir advised, "before that new group of spiders arrives!" 

"You two too," Chat Noir returned, "before you transform back and can't do anything to fight them!" 

"We have _got_ to take care of Araña," alternate Ladybug complained. 

Ladybug said, "Let me guess... she's a giant spider?" 

"Got it in one," said alternate Ladybug in a dark tone. In an impetuous movement, she stepped forward and gave Ladybug a kiss on both cheeks. "Good luck with your villain!" 

"Yours too!" Ladybug replied, touched. "Everyone, go!" And they split, the local superheroes swinging and vaulting off to safety before they could regain their civilian forms and Ladybug and Chat Noir, finding each other's hands again, sprinting toward the portals. 

"Think we can manage the white one this time?" Chat Noir wondered as they ran. 

"No doubt!" was Ladybug's enthusiastic reply. "I've got the kiss of luck on me now!" 

"Aww, don't make me jealous," Chat Noir pouted, and they came to a brief halt and waited only a few moments before jumping forward again. White enveloped the world, and they popped out right into Dimension's face. 

She appeared more than a little startled, but rallied quickly. "So you made it back, did you? How did it feel to witness your failures in those other realities?" 

"We didn't witness failures," Ladybug declared, giving Chat Noir's hand a squeeze before letting it go. "We only saw what's made us stronger than ever -- and _you're_ going to feel it!" And throwing her yo-yo into the air, she added, "Lucky Charm!"

**Author's Note:**

> MangoFox's second November Quick Fics 2018 prompt was this: "By some shenanigans (time travel, parallel universes, whatever), Marinette and/or Adrien have to view or enter a series of alternate realities in which Ladybug and Chat Noir have been unable (or unwilling) to stop certain villains. In each reality, one akumatized villain, now unopposed, has been able to continue using their powers, taking their method/goal to its logical extreme. Now, Marinette/Adrien are forced to (briefly) deal with the creepy outcomes of each scenario."
> 
> I feared this might be a little too complicated for a quick fic, but then I got an idea how to deal with it, so it happened.


End file.
